Spring Break Race Against Time
by capm
Summary: Spring Break! Time for sun and fun! But why are the girls so sick? Can they be helped? Can the villians be stopped?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Spring Break Race Against Time (Part 1):  
  
"Spring break couldn't have come at a more opportune time this year!", says Sam, as she and the gals are on their way to the beach this beautiful Saturday.  
  
"Totally! And the weather is supposed to be gorgeous for the whole week!", says Alex.  
  
"Just perfect for this beach blast! We can do some tanning, boy watching, beach volleyball, boy watching, swimming, and boy watching!", says a happy Clover.  
  
Sam and Alex give Clover one of those 'looks'.  
  
"What?" says Clover. "Don't tell me you guys aren't going to do any boy watching!"  
  
"Well of course we are, Clover!", says Alex.  
  
"But I really just want to have fun, relax, swim, and work on my tan!", says Sam.  
  
"Who says you can't do all that and boy watch at the same time?", asks Clover.  
  
The gals arrive mid-morning. They go to the changing area and put on their bikinis and are looking for the best place to set up shop for the day.  
  
"I see the perfect spot!", says Clover, and she leads the gals to a stretch of beach within a stone's throw of the refreshment stand, the volleyball courts and the ocean.  
  
"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, they say!", says Clover.  
  
"This is a great spot!", says Sam, as they spread their blankets, put up their beach umbrella, and apply suntan lotion.  
  
"Need some help with the suntan lotion, Sammy?", asks Alex.  
  
"Thanks! I could use some help on my back!", says Sam, as Alex applies the lotion.  
  
"How about you, Clover?" asks Alex.  
  
"Sure do! Same spot!", replies Clover.  
  
"Now let me get you, Alex.", says Sam.  
  
"OK, Sammy! Thanks!", says Alex.  
  
Soon the beach starts to fill up. Thanks to Clover, there is a non-stop parade of cute boys passing the gals on their way to the refreshment stand, or volleyball court. The gals are getting noticed by the guys as well, and are enjoying the smorgasbord of cute guys in the area. The day is working out perfectly!  
  
"I want to take a swim before lunch! Anyone want to join me?", asks Alex.  
  
"I will!", says Sam.  
  
"Last one in is a Mandy clone!", says Clover as the three gals run into the water laughing. They swim for about fifteen minutes and head toward their beach blankets. But there is something wrong, as the gals sit on their blankets.  
  
"Gals, I am sorry, but I don't feel too well.", says an obviously sick Sam.  
  
"I don't either!", says a pale Clover.  
  
"We had better change and go home! I feel under the weather too.", says a white-as-a-sheet Alex.  
  
The girls change clothes and pack up. They go to Sam's car and take a very quiet ride home.  
  
As Alex enters her house, her Mom sees her. "Alex, you're home early from the beach! Is something wrong, dear?"  
  
"Mom, I don't feel well!"  
  
Alex's Mom instinctively puts her hand to Alex's forehead. "Goodness, Alex! You're running a fever! Go to your bedroom and lie down! I'll get some cold compresses!" Alex complies without saying a word.  
  
Alex's Mom puts a cold compress on her forehead, and uses an ear thermometer to check her temperature. It is 101.5°. Worriedly, Alex's Mom talks to her Dad.  
  
Clover is just coming up the driveway to the house. Her Mom is tending to her roses and is surprised to see her home so soon.  
  
"Clover! Home so soon?" asks her Mom. But as Clover gets closer, she can see that her daughter isn't feeling well. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"I just feel lethargic, Mom.", says Clover wistfully.  
  
Clover's Mom takes off her gardening gloves and she feels her forehead. She knows Clover isn't feeling well because she isn't protesting. "Your feverish! Go to your room and lie down! I'll get some cold compresses and be right there!"  
  
"Ok, Mom.", says Clover.  
  
In her bedroom, Clover's Mom puts a cold compress on her forehead and takes her temperature with an electronic thermometer. She is registering 101.8°. While her Mom is attending to Clover, her Dad returns from his golf game. After calling out to find out where everyone was at, he arrives at Clover's bedroom. He can see that his 'little flower' is wilting. He comes in to help Clover's Mom.  
  
Sam parks the car at home. She enters the house through the door that separates the garage from the utility room, without emptying it. Her Mom is in the utility room putting a load of wash into the dryer.  
  
"Sammy, what's wrong? Your white as a sheet!", Sam's Mom says.  
  
"I don't know, Mom. I just feel kinda out-of-it!", says Sam quietly.  
  
Again, as the other Moms did, Sam's Mom immediately puts her hand on Sam's forehead. "Sam! You're burning up! Sit down in the kitchen! You're going to the hospital!"  
  
Sam's Mom immediately informs Sam's Dad of the situation. He hurriedly gets the family car out, and helps the weakened Sam into the back seat, where she can lie down. Her Mom joins her in the back seat with some cold compresses. She uses a thermometer that registers a temperature by placing a heat sensitive strip applied to her forehead. The result:102.1°!  
  
As it turns out, Alex and Clover's parents decided to take their daughters to the emergency room too. Nothing they were doing at home was bringing the temperature down, or even getting it to level off.  
  
The emergency room is overcrowded with people experiencing the same problem. After talking to the first 20 or so, the hospital realizes that all the people were at the same beach! There must be something wrong there! They immediately call the city, and the city closes the beach down, until further notice. They also post two off-duty police officers to ensure no one goes on the beach.  
  
At WOOHP, Jerry has an assignment for the gals, but on monitoring their compowders, he realizes that they are very sick. He quickly reassigns the mission to Britney's team. He then calls the hospital to see how the gals are doing. All the hospital can tell him is that the girls will be admitted – no further information is available until the logjam in emergency is cleared.  
  
Jerry uses the WOOHP computer to hack into the hospital computer. He finds out that the girls will all be in room 201, and their temperature is being monitored continuously. He checks the temperature of the gals; it is not encouraging. Their temperatures range from 103.3° to 103.5° and are still slowly rising. The girls have slipped into a fever-induced coma. The girls' parents are at their bedside, and will stay there until the situation passes. Jerry knows that if a cure isn't found within the next 24 hours, the girls, and everyone else afflicted with the same symptoms will die.  
  
Jerry starts his investigation at the hospital, talking to other patient's families. He disguises himself as a Board of Health inspector, down to his ID badge.  
  
"I am with the Board of Health," says Jerry as he approaches one man, "and I am trying to get a clue as to what may have caused this fever!"  
  
The husband of a woman with the fever responds. "I don't know what I can tell you, but ask away!"  
  
"Were you both at the beach today?"  
  
"Yes. We went around 10 AM. We set out our blanket and umbrella and began to enjoy the day. Suddenly, my wife told me she didn't feel well. I could see she was pale, so I brought her here."  
  
"What had your wife done, prior to feeling ill?"  
  
"Well, she napped a little on the blanket, took a swim. That's about it."  
  
"Did you do the same?"  
  
"No, I can't swim so I stay out of the water."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jerry continues to interview a few more families. He quickly realizes that all of the ill patients swam in the water. Beachgoers who did not swim were unaffected. That was the clue he needed! While he was at the hospital, Jerry connects to the hospital computer to check on the gals. They are sinking. Their temperature is now 104.2° plus or minus 0.1°, and their coma is deepening. He only has 22 hours left to find a cure!  
  
After removing his disguise, Jerry employs a WOOHP copter, and lands on the beach, out of sight of the policemen. He carefully extracts two test tubes of water, puts them in a spill-proof case and takes off for WOOHP. He will have to work in the lab alone, as the entire lab crew went to Germany for training this week. They'd never get back in time to help!  
  
On arriving at WOOHP, Jerry hurries to the lab where he begins his search to find the cause of this deadly disease. There are only 21 hours left! Before he gets started, Jerry again checks on the girls. Temperature, 104.4° and slowly rising.  
  
After 10 agonizing hours, Jerry believes he has isolated the problem. Someone had polluted the water with a bacterium. He identified the bacterium and has developed a tentative cure, but he has to make sure. It needs to be tested on lab animals. This will take 5 more hours.  
  
The cure works, but there is only 6 hours left! Jerry needs to synthesize enough of the antidote to treat all of the patients. This will take 4 more hours.  
  
With only 2 hours left, a visibly tired but determined Jerry loads the antidote into a spill-proof briefcase and heads for the hospital by WOOHP copter.  
  
On arriving, Jerry introduces himself as "Dr. Harry from Cambridge". He tells the hospital staff that he had heard of their plight, and realized he could help with this antidote. It was administered through the breathing tube of the patient.  
  
At first the staff was skeptical, but Dr. Harry insisted that they let him try it on three patients. Naturally he picks the spies as the three guinea pigs. The girls' concerned parents agree out of desperation! Nothing else was working and they could almost see the very life slowly leaving their daughters.  
  
Dr. Harry quickly attaches the small bottle to the breathing tubes of the three gals. Within one minute, the gals' temperature stabilizes at 104.9°. After about 5 minutes it starts to drop. The hospital staff is elated! They mobilize every available hospital personnel, including Dr. Harry, to administer the antidote to the sick patients. Within 45 minutes, all patients were receiving the antidote, with the same encouraging results.  
  
Jerry quietly doubles back to the spies' room, but stops short of entering the room. What he hears satisfies his heart.  
  
"Mom, Dad" says a very tired Sam, "why are you crying?" She finally snapped out of her coma! Her temperature has come all the way down to 99.4° and her temperature was still falling slowly. Sam's parents don't answer in words. They give Sam a big hug and kiss, holding her like they never want to let go. "Thank God! You're going to be all right, buttercup!" says her Dad through his tears. Her Mom adds "And thank you, Dr. Harry!"  
  
Clover is the next to snap out of her coma. "Hi, Mom, Dad! You look tired!", says a tired Clover. Gratefully, they both hug and kiss their daughter repeatedly, tears streaming down their faces. "My little flower! Thank you, Dr. Harry!" says her Dad. "Everything is going to be all right, dear! Rest now!", says her Mom, as both her Mom and Dad say a silent prayer of thanksgiving. They thought they were going to lose their daughter, but God restored her through Dr. Harry.  
  
Alex is the last to snap out of her coma. "Mommy? Daddy? Why do you look so sad?", says a tired Alex. "My Sunshine has returned, thank God!", says her Dad. "My little daughter is going to be all right! She's going to be all right!! Thank you Dr. Harry!" says Alex's Mom, as she and her Dad engulf Alex in hugs and kisses.  
  
Jerry decides not to break in on these emotional reunions, and quietly slips out of the hospital to his copter. He will take a short nap and get back to work, because he knows this case is only half over. He now has to try and trace the bacteria..... 


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2

Spring Break Race Against Time (Part 2):  
  
The girls recover rapidly. Their temperature has held at 98.6° for two days now. The staff of the hospital believes that it is safe to let them go home. The girls and their families want to personally thank the mysterious Dr. Harry, as do the other cured patients, but he can't be found. When the hospital tries to contact him at Cambridge, they are startled to find that no one by that name has ever worked there. The hospital releases the gals on Tuesday night.  
  
The gals are still weak, and two more days at home are the treatment. Some home cooking and familiar surroundings can only help them on the road to recovery! The gals keep in contact via compowder every day. Finally, on Friday the gals feel well enough to go to the Mall. Their parents give a collective sigh of relief! Everything is back to normal.  
  
While at the Mall, the gals' compowders ring. They all answer. It's Jerry.  
  
"Well, it sure is good to see the three of you out and about again! How are you feeling?" Jerry has talked to each of them at least once a day while they were sick.  
  
"Pretty good, Jerry!", says Sam.  
  
"Good! Thanks for asking, Jer.", says Clover.  
  
"Good also, Jerry! Thanks for your concern over these past few days!", says Alex.  
  
"Not at all, Alex! I'm just glad that my spy team is functional again! Do you gals feel up to a mission?", asks Jerry.  
  
"I do!", says Clover.  
  
"Me too!", says Alex.  
  
"But do we have to get WOOHP'd?", asks Sam.  
  
"No, Sam. If you gals would prefer, I'll send a WOOHP copter to pick you up!", says Jerry.  
  
"I'd like that. I'm not really ready for a WOOHPing yet!", says Sam.  
  
"Me neither!", says Clover and Alex in unison.  
  
So Jerry sends a WOOHP copter to the roof of the Mall, where it picks up the three gals. They change into their jumpsuits before they arrive at WOOHP.  
  
Entering his office, Jerry beams a big smile as the girls walk over to their landing cushion and take their usual seats. "It's good to see you girls with some natural color in your cheeks! I take it you have no traces left of that nasty fever?"  
  
"That's true, Jerry! The fever is gone.", says Clover.  
  
"Jerry, have you been able to find out anything about this Dr. Harry, who cured us?", asks Sam.  
  
"Not a thing, Sam!", says Jerry. He has never told the spies that he was Dr. Harry. He didn't think it was necessary. After all, isn't that what he's supposed to do? Help the spies, if he can? That's his job. "Dr. Harry must be Harry Houdini! I can't find a Dr. Harry on any hospitals' roster who would have been in Beverly Hills this past Sunday!"  
  
Jerry continues "I can tell the three of you how you got sick, however. You each were infected with a bacterium that had infested the water you swam in. It was absorbed through your skin. Dr. Harry was able to cure the patients, and the WOOHP lab was able to neutralize the bacteria in the water, to make the beach safe again for use."  
  
"What's our mission, Jerry?", asks Sam.  
  
"Sam, I have been able to isolate a lead on a man seen dumping a large amount of liquid into the water the day before you were infected. We believe he is linked to this situation. His name is Abi. Your mission is to find out what Abi knows about this phenomena. Now for your gadgets: laser lipsticks; bungee belts; jet-suction-drill go-go boots; high magnification binoculars, with nightvision; tracker hair barrettes; and lastly a vaccine that will provide you immediate immunity to this disease, should you become exposed to the bacterium again.  
  
"As for transportation, you can use either K.I.R.T.T. or your voice jet cycles ."  
  
Of course, the gals have no trouble convincing Jerry to let them use both.  
  
K.I.R.T.T. transforms into a king cab pick-up, with a towing sled carrying the cycles, and the gals are off.  
  
Sam is driving.  
  
"Where do we find Abi?", asks Clover.  
  
"He's supposed to be a student at Bryersly College. We'll see if we spot him there. If we do, we can follow him.", says Sam.  
  
At Bryersly College, the gals bungee to the top of a tree, each using a set of high magnification binoculars to scan the campus.  
  
After five hours of observation, it appears that this lead was a bust. But just as they are about to quit, Clover says "Hold up, gals! We may have our quarry! Look!" and all three gals look in the same direction as Clover. Yes that is Abi, and he is acting strangely. He is continuously looking around to see if someone is following him. He then gets into his car and starts driving. Quickly, Sam deploys her air gun and shoots a tracking barrette at the car.  
  
"OK, spies! Let's follow him!", and the gals bungee down to K.I.R.T.T.  
  
Sam turns on the tracker, and they are getting a strong signal to follow. She decides to follow about one mile behind Abi, so as not to raise his suspicion. Abi drives for about an hour, into the Rocky Mountains. As he enters the mountains, Sam speeds up so that the gals can keep Abi in visual contact as well as tracker contact.  
  
All of the sudden, as Abi rounds a corner, his car disappears! The gals look in all directions for him, because they can see that he is still headed east. They can't afford to lose the signal, so the gals park K.I.R.T.T. and employ their jet go-go boots. Abi emerges from a cave about two miles from where K.I.R.T.T. is parked and gets back on the road.  
  
Sam, Clover, and Alex each hit their cycle remotes and the jet cycles are there in two minutes. They get on the cycles, don their helmets and start tracking Abi again. This time, they plan to be right on top of him.  
  
Within a few miles, the gals can see Abi's car. They pull to within 500 feet and follow. Finally, Abi turns off into what looks like a deserted ranch. He parks his car in the barn, and enters the ranch house.  
  
The gals park their cycles out of sight and cautiously approach the ranch house. They look through a back window, into a deserted room. Quietly, Clover lasers a hole in the door for the gals to enter. They are listening for conversation, or any other noise to tip off where Abi is.  
  
They begin to explore the ranch house, only to find it empty!  
  
"It can't be empty! We saw Abi enter!", says Alex.  
  
"Then there must be a secret panel, or door somewhere!" says Sam.  
  
But as the girls start searching, the room they are in fills with sleeping gas! They are knocked out.  
  
"Snoopers, eh? We have a way of dealing with snoopers!", says Abi.  
  
"Muimar! Ali! Put them into the water, up to their necks and fill the water with the bacteria! We won't have to worry about them ever again!"  
  
The spies awake in the pool of water. They can see that something has been put in the water, and guess that it is the bacteria that got them hospitalized. Thank goodness for the immunization! Quickly, the gals laser their bonds and the door. They have to find Abi.  
  
Searching down a corridor, they see a door ajar. Sneaking up to it, they glance in. Abi is there with Muimar and Ali. They have just completed filling a large tank truck with the bacteria..  
  
"Be careful, you fools! If WE get any of the bacteria on us, we get the disease too!"  
  
The gals act fast. They start their jet go-go boots and surprise the three terrorists, quickly subduing them. They contact WOOHP to pick them up, when Jerry informs them that they must return to WOOHP immediately. They should get on the jet provided at Abi's hideout.  
  
On arriving the gals are confused "What's up, Jerry?" asks Sam.  
  
"We caught Abi, and shut his operation down. What's wrong?" asks Clover.  
  
"Give a listen girls", and Jerry turns on a tape of the Nightly News Network (NNN).  
  
"...and tonight in the news there is word of a large government cover-up of mass deaths at bacteria laden beaches in Beverly Hills. Hundreds of people are dead as a result of a terrorist action, claimed by _Al Mullah_, that infested the beach waters with a deadly bacteria. When the Health Department was asked by our reporters of this incident, they claimed to know nothing about it. Beverly Hills Hospital claims to have treated and released hundreds of patients infected, but did not say how those infected were released, nor would they provide us with any names of the patients. However, we were able to secure the names and photos of three victims" the gals watch as _**their**_ pictures are flashed on the screen. "These three girls are known to be dead. Their names are Clover, Samantha, and Alexandra. We have been unable to contact their families...."  
  
"Where did they get that story from?" asked Sam incredulously.  
  
"Before I answer that, I think you girls should call home!", says Jerry. The gals readily agree. Their parents are very relieved to hear their daughters' voices and their assurance that they are all right. What is NNN up to?  
  
"Girls, what exactly happened at Abi's hideout?" asks Jerry.  
  
The gals tell him how they trailed Abi, and how they were overcome with knockout gas. They awoke in the water, which they believe was laden with the bacteria. Jerry stops them there.  
  
"That must be where they got your pictures. They also must have been eavesdropping on your conversation, to get your names.  
  
"The Government is in a tight spot! We are accused of covering up, and the more we tell the truth, the more it appears that we are covering up!", says Jerry.  
  
"What is the source for NNN?" asks Alex.  
  
"They refuse to tell us, citing confidentiality. I am sure it is the _Al Mullah_ cell that is working out of the Tinia consulate.", says Jerry.  
  
"Ok, let's go over there and clean those rats out!", says Clover.  
  
"Not so fast, Clover! We have nothing to charge them with! But I do have a plan. We will take the three of you to NNN, showing them that you are very much alive, and demand a retraction!", says Jerry.  
  
The only problem is every news station in the USA picks up the NNN story, and when Jerry presents the girls alive and well at NNN, they are rebuffed.  
  
"So the government quickly 'doped up' some imposters to try to discredit our story! Well it won't work! You guys will do anything to prevent the truth from coming out, won't you?" says Sid, the President of NNN.  
  
"We were not 'doped up'! You're the dope! We never died! But you blindly believe that hokey source of yours.", says Clover angrily.  
  
"Don't you guys believe in checking your leads?", asks an equally angry Sam.  
  
"We did.", Sid replies curtly.  
  
"You talked to our parents face-to-face and they confirmed our deaths? I don't think so!", says Alex angrily.  
  
"We talked to the victim's parents by phone, and they DID confirm the deaths!", says Sid unpleasantly.  
  
"What number did you call to confirm my death? We can prove it correct or not right now! My family is in the Beverly Hills White Pages! Let's see if the number you called corresponds with the number in the White Pages", says Alex testily, "unless, of course, you think the telephone company is in on the cover-up too, along with the Hospital and the Government."  
  
"I don't have to defend our stories to you! Now get out of here before I have Security remove you!", says Sid threateningly.  
  
The gals are about to protest, when Jerry says "Let's go girls! We're obviously talking to someone who doesn't want to report the truth! It flies in the face of his pet conspiracy theories!" Jerry ushers the gals out before Sid can respond. Sid is fit to be tied.  
  
"Jerry! We can't let them get away with this!", says Sam.  
  
"We're not, Sam! I already have a back-up plan.", says Jerry.  
  
At 7 PM that night, the United States Government makes a statement on ALL television stations.  
  
Jerry begins "Many of you viewers have been told that hundreds of people died at bacteria laden beaches in Beverly Hills. You were even given the names and pictures of three victims: Samantha, Clover and Alexandra. We will now show you the truth!" and with that, the camera swings over to the spies, who are very much alive.  
  
Sam continues "It is true that we, along with a number of people were infected at one beach in Beverly Hills with a deadly bacteria. But it is NOT true that any of us died. Thanks to a dedicated Doctor, Doctor Harry, we all received an antidote that cured us of the illness."  
  
Clover than continues "The bacteria was put into the water by a terrorist group, _Al Mullah_, which claimed responsibility, but they didn't tell you that the source of the bacteria was found, the perpetrators captured" Clover shows a movie shot of Abi, Muimar and Ali, "and the bacteria destroyed."  
  
Alex takes over "The bacteria in the beach water was neutralized by the Government, and as you can plainly see, (picture of crowded beach) the beach is in full use today."  
  
Jerry finishes "So the Government wanted to set the record straight. Don't be afraid to go to the beaches. They are fine. The terrorists have been captured and the threat neutralized."  
  
As the short program finishes, the switchboard at NNN lights up like a Christmas tree. Angry viewers calling in to find out what's going on. Angry television stations also are calling. They have egg all over their face, thanks to NNN. They cancel their news sharing business relationship with them. Sid also receives a call from the Chairman of the Board of NNN, firing him on the spot!  
  
Word quickly reaches WOOHP that the television shot was a success.  
  
Jerry cheerfully turns to the three girls and says "Truly outstanding work, ladies! Not only in catching the terrorists but also in setting the record straight! The _Al Mullah_ cell lost a great deal of credibility, thanks to you! Well done!!"  
  
The three gals walk up to Jerry, and each gives him a big hug and kiss, as they say "Thanks Jerry! And thanks for saving our lives Dr. Harry from Cambridge!"  
  
Jerry is caught off guard. He never told them he was Doctor Harry, and he made sure he didn't enter their hospital rooms after they snapped out of their comas! "Me? Dr. Harry? I'm no doctor!", he stammers.  
  
"Admit it, Jerry!", says Alex, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"We figured it out when we were in the hospital and at home, recuperating.", say Clover with a knowing smile.  
  
"We talked to all the staff at the hospital. They gave us a description of the good doctor," says a smiling Sam.  
  
"...Which I made into a composite drawing. When we were at home, we questioned our parents, who filled in the details. I called Sam and Clover, showing them the composite, 'Who does this look like?' I asked. It hit all three of us at the same time! 'Jerry!' I then drew a picture of you, Jerry, and showed it to my parents. They confirmed that the picture was Dr. Harry! I also sent the picture via computer to Sam and Clover!"  
  
"And my Mom and Dad confirmed that the picture was Dr. Harry too!", says Clover.  
  
"As did mine!", says Sam, "So you can see, Jerry, you taught us well. We have you! Or would you rather take a WOOHP lie detector test to prove it?" she teases.  
  
Clearly, the gals have him. He knows he would fail the WOOHP lie detector test. Jerry relents. "Yes, girls you are right. I was Doctor Harry! It just dawned on me that in my haste to get the antidote to you, I didn't employ a disguise!"  
  
Jerry then uncharacteristically hugs the three gals, with a tear in his eye, "I am very happy the antidote worked. It would be pretty dull around here for me, without you three!"  
  
The gals let out a happy sigh, and return the hug.  
  
"Thanks for caring, Jerry!", says Sam.  
  
"I always knew that under that 'no nonsense' exterior you project, beat the heart of an 'old softy'", says Clover with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I'm glad we work for someone who cares so much about us!", says Alex. 


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A few days later, the spies drop in on Jerry in his office. It hasn't been a good day for Jerry. Nothing has gone as planned! But he tries not to show it to the girls.  
  
"Oh! Hello, ladies! I don't recall WOOHPing you, is something wrong?" asks Jerry.  
  
"Nothing wrong, Jerry. Can't we even stop by and say 'Hi' if we are in the area?" teases Clover.  
  
"Well...certainly, Clover! I did not mean...", Jerry stammers. But he stops, as the gals start to laugh.  
  
"You're too official for your own good, Jerry!", teases Sam.  
  
"The reason we stopped, outside of saying 'Hi', was to give you these," says Alex. And all three girls hand Jerry a small envelope. "We promised our parents we'd give them to 'Dr. Harry', if we ever found him!"  
  
"Well, Jer, it's been fun! But we have some serious shopping to take care of, so see you next mission!", says Clover, as the gals wave goodbye and leave Jerry's office. It's Mall time!  
  
Jerry, curious about the envelopes, makes himself comfortable and opens the envelope from Alex's parents first.  
  
Jerry finds a card with a beautiful sunrise on the cover. On opening up the card, he reads:  
  
"Dear Dr. Harry,  
  
You were truly an angel sent from above, when our little Sunshine was so very sick. We don't know why you were in our area that day, but thank you for Alexandra's life! We almost lost the most precious thing we have, but thanks to you she is still with us to brighten our days! We can never repay you!"  
  
It is signed by Alex's parents. Jerry hesitates, then lays the card on his desk.  
  
Jerry opens Clover's parents' envelope next. The cover of the card shows a beautiful field, on a sunny day, of flowers. Opening this card, he reads:  
  
"Dear Dr. Harry,  
  
Words cannot adequately express our gratitude to both God and you for saving our precious Flower. We don't even want to think of what life would be like without her, but we almost had to face that situation. We don't know how you found out about her plight, or how you were able to provide the cure, but thank you! We can never adequately express our thanks to you for saving Clover, but hopefully this card has expressed some of it."  
  
It is signed by Clover's parents. Jerry slowly lays this card down, and picks up the last of the three.  
  
Jerry opens Sam's parents' envelope last. The cover of the card shows a beautiful field of buttercup flowers in full bloom. Opening the card, he reads:  
  
"Dear Dr. Harry,  
  
We don't know what pretense the good Lord had you in Beverly Hills for, especially from Cambridge, but it was obviously to save our Buttercup. You are so modest – not even sticking around to get the deserved thanks from the patients you cured! They weren't your patients; not even your countrymen, but you helped just the same! Cambridge should be proud to have such a man on their staff! If we ever have a deadly illness in our family again, I hope you are near to help. Thank you, from the depths of our hearts, for saving Samantha."  
  
It is signed by Sam's parents.  
  
Jerry lays this final card on his desk. He sits reflectively, as he wipes a tear from his eye. It's the little things, like this, or the thanks from the spies, that really make this job worth doing! He definitely needed something like this today!  
  
Jerry carefully puts the cards back in their respective envelopes and puts them into a special place in his desk, with all the other mementos he has collected over the years, at WOOHP. In 35 years, receiving medals, commendations, and awards, he will treasure these notes over the rest, with the possible exception of the autographed group picture of he and the spies (shown in the episode S.P.I.).  
  
Even though the spies said they were going to the Mall, they actually went across the large surveillance room to a secluded area that had Jerry's office in view, and pulled out their binoculars, just to see Jerry's reaction to the notes. The gals don't know what their parents wrote, but they can clearly see that whatever it was, it touched Jerry deeply, and helped smooth a bad day for him. Without a word, the gals smile at one another, put their binoculars away, and head to the Mall. 


End file.
